DBZ Maja Future: Episode 11
Summary: In the previous episode Melissah had she and Trunks 3rd child. But sadly in the midst of this happiness Pariah found out she to was pregnant, but no happiness could happen from this. About 2 months before the birth of Tammi, Pariah got raped. And with the time about a month waiting period she found out that she was indeed caring her rapists baby. DBZ Maja Future: Episode 11 With a worried creased look Pyra said "Pariah we don't know for sure, lets you take a pregnancy test and then.." her voice trailed off and she said then "Wait here I'm getting a pregnancy test I'll be back, dont leave here Pariah I mean it". Sighing and still crying Pariah said "I couldn't move if I wanted to Pyra I'm numb". Hurrying from the room Pyra sighed and began to cry herself, she knew it and Pariah did too. She rushed and ran into Cotton with the pregnancy test in her hands. Giving her a strange look Cotton said "Pyra what's with the test, you don't need it you know that you are a month" she sighed and grimly explained what happened. Stone faced and cold Cotton grabbed the test and flew off down the hall and burst into the personal bathroom. Pariah looked up and before Pyra could stop him he slapped his mother, with tears filling his eyes he said "Why didn't you tell me?" pausing he then said "Oh I see because I am yours and Trunks son I must not be trustworthy" then throwing the pregnancy test to the ground and he stormed from the bathroom. Flying off and out the window he silently cursed to himself. Kneeling down Pyra kicked the door closed and held her older sister close. They sat on the floor for maybe 20 minutes before Pariah took the test. Just as they thought it was true she was pregnant... **** Talina woke with irration, she was 7 months pregnant and her belly was round and she was uncomfortable. She kicked a boulder and let out a sigh. Just then she felt a hard, painfully cramp she screamed. Majin Jace ran to her and just by looking at her he could tell that she had experienced a cramp and a bad one to by the sound of the scream. Doing only what he thought was right he held Talina tight and let her cry. He sighed he just as much as Talina wanted there son to be born. He knew she couldn't fight and he desperately wanted some peace around them because there current situation was not actually perfect for a baby. **** Pariah solemly walked down the hall and broke the news of her pregnancy to her parents and siblings crying all the while. She took a breath and had to tell the Z-Fighters. Back at home she slumped on the couch and broke down again, it was a lot to take in but she knew that she couldn't give up the baby. It would hurt her more than the rape ever could. Just then Cotton walked in and sat beside her. Turning to her he laid his head on her shoulder, hugging his mother he they both began to cry. It was clear more hurt had been inflicted on the Z-Fighters and the world more than anyone ever thought. Category:Episodes